This invention relates generally to apparatus for applying liquid manure to a field to enable the liquid manure to serve as crop fertilizer.
Liquid manure takes the form of a very flowable sludge which may be contained in a trailer-mounted tank adapted to be towed across the field. As the trailer travels across the field, the liquid manure is pumped from the tank and is ejected downwardly out of hoses which, in some instances, are located behind earth-working shanks carried by the trailer and similar to the shanks of a chisel plow. The shanks dig spaced channels for receiving the manure.
Presently available apparatus for applying liquid manure is not capable of effecting uniform distribution of the manure in the ground. Much of the otherwise beneficial fertilizing effect of the manure is lost due to the poor distribution and, in addition, seeds will not grow in areas where the manure is heavily concentrated.